The Perfect Gift
by AshKetchumDarkSide
Summary: Gift for DittoDude63: Ash tries to figure out what gift he wants to give Misty since he has been traveling Unova,will Ash ever find such a gift?


The Perfect Gift  
>A Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty) fanfiction.<p>

**Gift for You Pokeshippers,This is my first Pokeshipping story so enjoy.**  
>Summary: It is almost the holiday season and Ash tries to find the perfect present.<br>Unova Region:  
>During their travel in Unova, a spiky ebony haired boy with his partner Pikachu, the yellow mouse Pokémon. The young man named Ash Ketchum along with his friends Iris, the wild child who loves to swing on vines and Dento, the Pokémon Connoisseur and cook while they are heading to Ash's hometown for the holiday season to take a break from their travels.<br>"Man it has been a while since I was home. Isn't that right Pikachu?" Ash asked his trustful partner. Pikachu squealed.  
>"Pikachu. "Pikachu said with a smile. Iris smiled as she looked at him.<br>"Why are you so happy to return home so much? Man you are such a kid." Iris said with Ash growled at her. He hated to be called a kid but it did remind him of times when a certain red haired girl used to tease him to death. Ash smiled at those memories missing the friend that he keeps on forgetting to visit. What kind of best friend would do that?  
>'I haven't been a great friend to her lately, maybe if I catch a water type Pokémon maybe that would the best way to say I'm sorry. Hey never know unless you try right? 'As Ash rushed to the lake with Pikachu, Dento and Iris noticed this and called out to him.<br>"Hey Ash, Where are you going? The plane to Kanto is about to leave soon." Iris said which stopped Ash in his tracks.  
>"Sorry but I have to catch a new Pokémon before I leave Unova. Come on Pikachu." Ash said as he runs off with his friend Pikachu. While Iris questions why he would want to catch more Pokémon.<br>"Ash is going to catch more Pokémon. What a little kid he is."Iris said. Dento thought of the real reason why Ash wanted to catch a new Pokémon out of the blue before they head off to the Kanto region.  
>"I say I think that Ash has a special someone in his life that he truly cares so much about. Maybe he wants to catch a new Pokémon as a way of expressing his blocked feelings for her." Dento explained to Iris but Iris was so confused by this.<br>"Ash has a girlfriend! Ha I love to see that for myself Dento. No way that a kid like Ash would have a girlfriend well alone knowing what love is? "Iris said as she takes a bite out of an apple. Dento smiled nervously at her eating habits of love.  
>"Maybe it is Ash's way of telling her how he feels for her, Iris. Who knows what Ash will do for this special someone." Dento said. A few moments later and Ash finally returns with the Pokémon in hand. As they get on the plane to Kanto, Ash smiled at the pokeball.<br>'I know that she will like it. I just know it.' Ash said as he still kept on staring at that Pokeball.  
>Kanto Region:<br>A few hours after the plane as land, Ash called his mother to tell her that he will be come home for the holidays before he leaves for Unova again. As He rushed home with Dento and Iris giving chase.  
>"Wow this must be somebody that Ash really cares about for him to run all the way home for." Iris said. Dento just laughed when Iris say this. Ash finally made it home after months of traveling in the Unova region. He was happy to see his friends again after so long but there was one friend that he really needed to see so much. The friend who kept the hole closed inside his heart.<br>"Hello Ash it is nice to see you again. Your mom told me that you were traveling in the Unova region to compete in the League there." The red haired girl said with a smile so wide that it made Ash's heart jumped.  
>"Yeah I was. Traveling in Unova was fun. I got 5 badges so far and I caught 9 Pokémon in Unova, Misty." Ash said cocky. Misty smiled at that. Seeing that Ash got so far makes her very happy for him. "Oh and I have a new rival named Trip, He and I have the same goal of becoming the champion of the league like Alder the Unova league champion. For me, I have no clue on what I should do after I finished the Unova League. Maybe just come back home and think of the next step." Ash explained and Misty understood that.<p>

"Well Ash, Maybe you should think first on your next step before you head off to a new region first. Take time to rest. You were so impatience sometimes." Misty told Ash which got him to thinking.  
>"I don't know if I can, Mist. I have to keep going as a Pokémon Master with Pikachu by my side." Ash told her. Then he started to have a small blush on his face. "Maybe next time, we could travel together if you want. Like old times." Ash scratched his cheek as he blushed deeply which caused Misty to blush deeply.<br>"Yeah I would love that Ash. I missed those days too." Ash was digging inside his pocket for the Pokémon that he wanted to show her.  
>"Mist, I capture this for you as a gift." Ash gave her the Pokeball. Misty looked at the Pokeball wondering what could be inside. She tossed the pokeball and inside was a Pink Oshawott.<br>"Ash, What Pokémon is this?" Misty looked in awe. Ash smiled and told her.  
>"That is Oshawott, One of the starters in Unova. I thought since you love Water Pokémon I decided to catch one for you." Misty smiled at him as she hugged him.<br>"Thanks Ash! It looks so cute. And I have a rare Pokémon from outside Kanto. I don't know how to thank you." Ash smiled deeply.  
>" You are one of my best friends ever. And this is a way of telling you that I have feeling for you for a long time." Ash blushed deeply. And Misty smiled at him.<br>" I always loved you too Ash Ketchum." Misty said as she kissed his cheek.

The End.

**So Please Review this story, It may not be great but it was fun writing this. I will be working on more Pokeshipping stories after I'm done with this OC special called Eastward: V-day Tournament **


End file.
